Las vueltas que da la vida
by 7tosmoke
Summary: Han pasado 4 años después de que iCarly se acabase, Sam se fuese a Los Ángeles y Carly a Italia. Freddie decidió ir a la universidad de Seattle, allí conoció a sus dos nuevos mejores amigos, Carl y Marcus. Un adicto al tabaco y un bebedor compulsivo, pero los tres tenían algo en común, un programa de televisión y la tecnología.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia, la tenía escrita desde hace tiempo pero nunca me había animado a subirla. Bueno, disfrutenla :D**

Y allí estaban, esperandome porque sin querer me había llevado las llaves y ellos no podían entrar. Marcus y Carl, mis mejores amigos y compañeros de piso, tenían una noticia para mi, una noticia que corría prisa que lo supiera, así que tube que salir corriendo de la biblioteca para llegar a nuestro piso.

-¡Freddie!- dijo Marcus con su móvil en la mano

-¡Tenemos una noticia importante!- dijo Carl mientras tiraba su cigarro al suelo y lo pisaba para apagarlo.

-Bueno... Pues decidmelo, supongo.- dije riéndome.

-Vale, prepara las maletas, nos vamos a los ángeles a ver a André Harris antes de que estrene la nueva temporada de ''Antes de lo normal esta lo paranormal.''- dijo Marcus.

''Antes de lo normal está lo paranormal'' era nuestra serie favorita, y André Harris era el presentador del programa, pero no solo presentaba, era el tipo que llevaba a cabo la expedición de fantasmas en casas abandonadas o en casas habitadas con algún tipo de problema o maldición, a nosotros nos encantaba esa serie, es más también creíamos mucho en fantasmas, eramos unos nerds.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ENSERIO? ¿LOS ANGELES? ¿ANDRÉ? ¿CÓMO?- dije impresionado.

-Así como lo oyes tío, venimos a prepararnos, hemos sacado ya el pasaporte y los boletos para el avión...Es más, sale en dos horas, ¡Así que rápido!- dijo Carl cogiendo otro cigarrillo mientras cada uno entraba en su habitación para hacer la maleta.

Carl era muy adicto al tabaco, podía pasarse todo el día fumando si no fuese por nosotros, que no se lo permitimos. Él es rubio, es un chico bastante vintage, lleva gafas, camisas de cuadros, cámaras, tiene muchos discos de vinilo, usa gorros de lana... Más bien es un hipster.

Marcus es todo lo contrario, le encanta Star wars, los cómics, también lleva gafas y camisetas de grupos de heavy metal, pero aún así es alabado por las chicas, al igual que Carl, y también yo.

Estábamos haciendo las maletas, metimos nuestras cámaras, nuestro portátiles, snacks, auriculares para escuchar música, ropa... etc. Después de esos salimos corriendo al aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo salía en 5 minutos, así que tuvimos que correr mucho para poder coger el avión y así, llegamos. Ya estabamos de camino a Los Ángeles.

-Tíos, gracias por haberme echo pasar las peores dos horas de mi vida, jamás he estado más estresado.- dije

-Tranquilo tío, lo único que tenemos que hacer es pasarlo bien, conocer a nuestro ídolo, ligar con algunas chicas, disfrutar del jacuzzi del hotel y dormir, que estaremos aquí una semana.- dijo Carl mientras cogía su caja de cigarros y sacaba uno.

-Disculpe señor, en el avión no se puede fumar.- dijo una azafata.

-Lo siento...- respondio Carl.

-Carl, ¿qué te pasa? cada vez estás fumando más, jamás habías fumado tanto.-dijo Marcus.

-Tíos, es solo que echo de menos a Nicole... Creo que es la chica que más he querido durante toda mi vida.- dijo Carl algo triste.

-Pero si hace un rato estabas diciendo que querías conocer chicas.- dije confundido.

-Pues claro, Freddie tonto, hay que conocer chicas, que yo no tengo novia.- dijo Marcus. Entonces los tres estallamos en risas.

Un rato después de eso, Carl se puso sus auriculares, yo me puse los míos y Marcus se quedó dormido. Estaba mirando por la ventana y comenzó a sonar ''Happy together'' de The turtles.

 _I can't see me loving nobody but you_

 _(No me veo amando a otra persona que no seas tú)_

 _For all my life_

 _(Para toda mi vida)_

 _When you're with me_

 _(Cuando estás conmigo)_

 _Baby the skies'll be blue for all my life_

 _(Nena, el cielo será azúl para toda mi vida)_

Entonces me acordé, Sam. Lo sé, hacía cuatro años desde que no la veía. Yo tenía 18, ella aún no los había cumplido, así que ahora tendría 21 o 22 años. Por lo que se, ella se mudó a Los Ángeles, ella aparte de ser mi ex novia, era mi mejor amiga, espero que esté bien dónde sea que esté. Aún no sabía por qué me seguía acordando de ella cuando escuchaba una canción romántica, o alguna canción que hablase de una chica, hacía muchísimo tiempo desde que lo dejamos, seguro que ella no se acordaba de mi apenas, pero yo de ella sí.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Bueno, ya sabéis, vamos con la historia.**

 **iCarly no es mío, es de Dan Schneider.**

Ya habíamos llegado, en cierta parte estaba emocionado, de estar aquí, conocer a André Harris y pasar unas buenas vacaciones con mis amigos. Estábamos esperando para coger la tarjeta de la habitación, que esta era una suite, ya que teníamos un negocio de fotografía desde hacía 6 meses y nos iba muy bien, entonces la habitación, tenía tres habitaciones, unidas por una puerta, y un gran balcón desde el que se veía todo un paseo marítimo.

-¿Dónde has quedado con André?- le preguntó Marcus a Carl.

-En un restaurante que se llama Bots, está aquí al lado.- dijo Carl, dejando la maleta dentro de su habitación en la suite.

-Tíos, no me puedo creer que un chico con la misma edad que nosotros pueda tener su propio programa de televisión.- dije

-Sí tio, además canta y toca el piano, tiene una voz increíble.- dijo Marcus.

Dejamos todo allí y nos fuimos a Bots. Al principio estábamos un poco perdidos, pero llegamos después de un rato, y allí estaba André esperándonos. Era justo igual que en la televisión, y en persona se le notaba más que tenía nuestra edad.

-Hey, ¿sois vosotros los tres chicos de Seattle?- dijo André acercándose a nosotros.

-Sí, somos nosotros.- dije

-Soy André, encantado tíos.

-Encantado.- dijeron Carl y Marcus.

Después de presentarnos, fuimos entablando amistad y la verdad, André era un tío genial. Él y Carl se fumaron un cigarro, en ese momento aprobechamos para preguntarle cosas sobre el programa y todo eso. Después entramos al restaurante y André nos dijo que iba a saludar a unas amigas que estaban allí, nosotros fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa, y a esperarle ahí. Yo me quedé mirando a André y a las chicas que saludaba, entonces la ví. Sam estaba entre una de las chicas a las que estaba saludando.

-Carl, Marcus, esto es serio.- dije asustado

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Marcus asustado.

-M-mi ex novia está ahí.- dije sin poder creerlo aún.

-¿ESA ES SAM?- dijo Marcus impresionado.-La verdad que no sé como ese pivón pudo salir contigo...

-¡Idiota!- dije enfadado.

-Ve a saludarla imbécil, no te quedes aquí escondido deseando saludarla.-dijo Carl mientras jugaba a un juego en su PearPhone.

Asentí y me acerqué, ella se quedó mirándome y al rato sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia abajo, mientras sentía las miradas de las otras chicas yo solo tenía ojos para una, Sam, la Sam de cuatro años después que aunque no lo pareciese seguía siendo la misma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, espero que hasta aquí esté gustando a la poca gente que me lee xDD. Tengo que decir una cosa sobre este capítulo, en esta historia, he cambiado las gafas de una personaje que seguro conocéis, por unas gafas estilo vintage, es decir, las que son negras, cuadradas y grandes.**

 **iCarly no es mío, es de Dan Schneider.**

-¿Freddie?- dijo después intentando ocultar esa sonrisita tímida.

-¿Sam?- dije yo felizmente impresionado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó ella.

-Espera... ¿os conocéis?- dijo André riéndose.

-Claro que nos conocemos.- le dije a André.

Mientras tanto, todas las amigas de Sam nos miraban a los tres.

-Espera... ¡Claro que os tenéis que conocer!- dijo una chica con gafas.-¡Vosotros dos junto a Carly hacíais iCarly! No me perdía ni un solo show, me encantaba.

-¿Tú la conoces André?- le pregunté.

-Sí, y a todas ellas también.-dijo sonriendo amistosamente.

-Y vaya si la conoce...- dijo una chica rubia.

-¡Zoey, cállate!- dijo Sam, para después dirigirle una mirada asesina, que escondía un mensaje que esa chica entendió.

Después de ese momento, todas se presentaron, eran geniales, Zoey, Tori, Quinn y Cat. Zoey y Tori eran bastante monas y graciosas, Cat y Quinn eran bastante simpáticas. Y Sam... allí estaba, después de tanto tiempo.

\- Bueno chicas, nosotros nos vamos a comer, ya quedaremos para salir.- dijo André.

-¡Hasta luego!- se despidieron ellas.

Nosotros volvímos a la mesa, nos sentamos y allí estaban Marcus y Carl mirándonos.

-Joder, anda que no habéis tardado nada...- dijo Marcus enfadado.

-Solo estábamos saludando a unas amigas, bro.- le dijo André.

-¿Bro?- dijimos los tres a la vez.

-Bro es una manera de llamar a los amigos que tenemos aqui, Bro viene de brother.- dijo André como si sonase obvio.

Al rato, nos pusimos a ver la carta y pillamos a Marcus mirándo a las chicas, en concreto a Quinn. Estaba mirándola detenidamente, pero se le notaba que esa chica le llamaba la atención.

-¿A quién de las cuatro miras tío?- le preguntó André a Marcus riéndose.

-A la chica que tiene unas gafas vintages, es... una monada.- dijo Marcus imnotizado.

-No tío, ¡déjamela a mi!- dijo Carl.

-Siento deciros que tiene novio.- dijo André mientras yo me reía.

Los dos dejaron de babear y procedimos a avisar al robot para que nos tomase lo que íbamos a pedir. Pero resultaba que a la misma vez, las chicas le estaban llamando, entonces el robot no sabía a donde ir.

(General POV)

-¡Ven aquí robot! ¡Nosotras lo hemos dicho primero!

-¡No! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Nosotros te hemos llamado primero!

El robot sufrió un reseteo, y comenzó a soltar chispas, hasta que una grande apagó al robot. Las chicas y los chicos se quedaron mirando la situación, entre los siete se habían cargado al robot. A los cinco minutos de esto pasar, el encargado vino corriendo y los echó a todos del bar, dejándolos fuera sin apenas a ver comido.


End file.
